Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Tasks To Do * Summary for Marlfox * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) **Complete character listings in their entirety. Complete: Pearls of Lutra, High Rhulain *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: '''UK *Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *Mariel of Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Italian *Redwall (current version is extremely blurry) (unknown ISBN) hardcover Spanish *Mariel de Redwall (current version we have is ridiculously blurry and bad) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia Redwall Wiki *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *In case anyone didn't notice, Cornflower and Ember_Nickel have been made admins. This is because of their dedication, and to handle the large influx of traffic we are receiving/will receive from Dave's helping hand.--LordTBT 18:20, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *I dumped the wiki into an xml file. It doesn't contain the history or user/talk pages; simply the infomation. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:54, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Or I will soon. I've had trouble uploading the file. --Lonna Bowstripe 23:14, 20 April 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *On Vandalizers: Occasionally we will have people like the nice gentleman today who come along and vandalize the Wiki with inflammatory information. If this does happen, just wait until an admin comes along and fixes it, or better yet notify one of us. The admins have the ability to completely remove from record anything a vandalizer does as long as someone doesn't edit the page first. No one did anything wrong by reverting his edits, it's just that we can make it like they didn't even happen as long as the page is left untouched. --LordTBT 00:42, 2 May 2006 (UTC) #1 On Google Currently, we are the #1 website returned for anyone Googling for "redwall wiki" (with and without quotes), which I think is an achievement. Unfortunately, we are not on page 1 for "redwall" or "brian jacques", something I would like to see considering the sites that DO turn up on pages 1 (and 2) for those googles. In the coming weeks, a more stringent advertising campaign will probably be launched. --LordTBT 08:58, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Discussion There wasn't enough room to say this in the Marlfox summary box, but I have some time on my hands, so I will be systematically going through some of the books quite soon to make sure all characters are covered, as well as all scans that we may or may not have. The first 2 books I will be tackling will be Pearls of Lutra and The Long Patrol. If anyone elses wishes to join in this process feel free to pick a book or 2. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I was thinking of doing the same. Providing of course, that I have enough time, I'm going to do Mossflower. Though since I don't do much work in imaging, someone else will have to fill in those. If I get through that then I will do my favorite, Lord Brocktree, providing I can get it from the library.--Lord Mactalon 22:31, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Ideas Much, much later down the line, after we are considered a dominating force by everyone else in the ROC(I'd say we are right now de facto, but we don't have the recognition yet) and after we have many more character articles done, we could possibly turn to articles on prominent websites and figures in the ROC as well. --LordTBT 02:18, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article use the "Move" button at the top of the page --LordTBT 01:45, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Other Q:I see nothing that suggests that Orlando the Axe goes to Salamandastron. Can someone put the passage that suggests that? Thanks.--Lord Mactalon 18:28, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :A: "Orlando the Axe, our great badger lord, roamed off long ago, as male badgers will, to end his seasons at Salamandastron, mountain stronghold of great badger warriors." p. 20-21 paperback Pearls of Lutra --LordTBT 20:40, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Q: Is describing the personalities of the characters something generally frowned upon here? I can understand how it could get subjective, but what about something simple, such as mentioning Gruven's blantant incompetence? --Slagar 17:49, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A:(un-official answer): By all means, yes! If I am not mistaken, that is the point here: to describe the characters with as much detail as possible.--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A: Personality description is encouraged. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Q: Is the article Welfo progressed enough where we can remove the stub template? What exactly qualifies removing the stub template? Thanks.--Lord Mactalon 22:15, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes. A stubbed article is one that is very minimalist in terms of information provided. If a stub has been expanded to the point where it is no longer a small amount of information, it can be removed. --LordTBT 23:10, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Q: How do you add pictures to the articles?--User: Shadowhiskillconey 20:12, 15 Dec 2005 :A: In the left part of the screen, there is a link that says 'Upload File'. Click that, and upload your image, saying who the artist is in the summary and what it is. Then, to put it on the page, link it like . Also you can use 4 tildes ~~~~ to sign your name. --LordTBT 05:12, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Should we use the present or past tense for articles?--Ember Nickel 23:05, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: I don't think it really matters. --LordTBT 06:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: Literature is always in the present tense! ^.^ --Nyctalo :A: This isn't literature though, it's a reference guide. --LordTBT 05:37, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::A: When writing about literature, though, the literature is always in present tense. Oliver Twist is a young orphan, not was a young orphan. But yes, when writing about the real events of the past, certainly use past tense. --Nyctalo Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. I fixed what the other person did earlier. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Out of curiosity, what does Lord TBT stan' fer? --Shadowhiskillconey, 18: 33, 28 Dec 2005 :'T'rawn'b'''ull '''T'hickstripe --LordTBT 23:52, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) * What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoater, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) *Redwall Map and Timeline: I think it would be cool to have a Redwall timeline and a Redwall map. -Anonymous :All it takes is someone to take the time to do it. --LordTBT 22:18, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Help *Hi, I'm new and do not know how to join as an editor but would really like too, also I was wondering what has changed about how to edit pages and how i can fix it, before, if i clicked the edit button at the top of a page it would take me directly to my edit box, but now it asks me to download a file to my computer and iam not able to open it. Highly concerned, appreciate any help. --Ashthorn 06:55, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :Hi, I'm not sure if Ashthorn and TheReliableResearcher are the same person or not now, but you are signed up as an editor! If you are receiving downloading messages from clicking the edit button, that sounds like a problem with your browser configuration, not the wiki itself. Not too sure what to tell you. --LordTBT 22:49, 16 April 2006 (UTC)